Weiss
Weiss is an ice troll settlement located in the North. Many years ago, a rogue tribe of ice trolls, led by Mother, attempted to invade the Keldagrim Mines. With vital support of the then-young Wise Old Man, the Black Guard managed to drive away Mother and his tribe of ice trolls, forcing them to flee northwards. Now, the tribe lives in Weiss, still holding a grudge against their mortal enemy, the Wise Old Man. During the quest Making Friends with My Arm, the player and My Arm attempt to establish trade with the Weiss trolls. During this trip, My Arm falls in love with Snowflake, the daughter of the tribe's leader, Mother. In an attempt to impress him, a plan is devised to have the Wise Old Man "dead" before Mother via the use of a cadava potion. However, he sees through the trick and plans to execute the player, the Wise Old Man, My Arm and Snowflake. The group puts up a fight and successfully kills Mother. Now, Snowflake is Weiss's leader and My Arm her husband. Getting there Weiss can be reached via two ways: *Using the icy basalt teleports players near the herb patches in the western part of town. *Using Larry's boat north-east of Rellekka and sailing to Weiss from there. **Players can also use the fairy ring code , then running north-west to Larry's boat. Features Salt Mine The salt mine is found under Snowflake and My Arm's hut, where players can mine various salt, which can be used to create fire pits and basalt teleports. While efh, te and urt salt are stackable, basalt is not; players can return upstairs and speak to Snowflake to have them converted into bank notes. Herb patch There is also a disease-free herb patch much like the one on the Troll Stronghold roof. In order to make use of it, players must first build a fire pit, requiring 2 mahogany planks, 2 steel bars, 100 efh salt, 50 te salt and 150 urt salt. A hammer, saw and tinderbox are required as well. Inhabitants *Troll inhabitants: **Boulder **Butterfly **Don't Know What **Driftwood **Goat Poo **Icicle **Mother **My Arm (after completion of Making Friends with My Arm) **Odd Mushroom **Odd Stone **Pebble **Root **Snowflake **Squirrel **Yellow Snow *Other inhabitants: **Ice wolf **Mountain goat **Squirrel Quests *Making Friends with My Arm Trivia *Weiss means 'white' in German. *Weiss was a suggestion from an Old School RuneScape player back in 2016. Mod Ash announced at RuneFest 2016 to work on a troll quest, which would take place in Weiss ("The ugly black square above the Ice Path"). *There are several inaccessible locations found around Weiss, which can be viewed if players have an oculus orb. **South of the town itself, a hunter area can be seen filled with deadfall traps. However, there are no hunter creatures to be seen. **To the east, a large fortress can be seen. In RuneScape 3, this is the abandoned Zarosian fortress known as . **South of the fortress, an Old Shrine can be seen, with the examine text stating "An ancient stone, possibly used in some sort of ritual." This shrine is in fact the used by the Mahjarrat in their . Weiss inaccessible hunter area.png|The deadfall traps just south of Weiss. Weiss inaccessible fortress.png|The inaccessible fortress just east of the town. Old Shrine south-east of Weiss.png|The Old Shrine south-east of Weiss.